Mahora Monster Academy
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Class 3-A is the most secretive class in all of Mahora and for good reason. There isn't a human in the bunch and they just received the first male students ever. How will this effect negi's training?
1. Chapter 1

**Mahora Monster Academy**

Time for the newest twist on the Negima series! What if the entire class was filled with monsters?

Negi: What? I have a hard enough time with normal students! Well normal except for...actually I don't think it would be too different.

Oh it will be. It will be...so then Negs since you're here why don't you do our disclaimer.

Negi: Of course! Kaien Kurayami and Ghost Writer Orange-kun do not own the series Negima. Kaien owns Mark Frey and Orange owns Gabriel Sarrensen.

Chapter 1: Beware Class 3-A

* * *

><p>The halls of Mahora Gakuen were quiet since class was in session but there was one class that was quite lively. That was class 3-A which had the reputation of being the most secretive class in the entire Gakuen. The reason for such secretive behavior was always under discussion but no one ever came close. The class was secretive because the entire class was made up of youkai including the homeroomenglish teacher Negi Springfield who was a wizard.

"Good morning class!" Negi greeted. The class all responded with a bow and good morning. "I am sure that you have all heard the rumors of some one attacking the other students and I just wanted to say that while true I hope it is none of you." Though many could guess that it was the curesed vampire of the class Evangaline A. K. McDowell attacking the other students but the Shinso could care less if they knew. However what she didn't know is that she was drawing attention to the class. Out in the city were two new male students from the male division. The first one had orange-red hair hanging to mid back and smokey black-eyes and stood at five foot eleven. He wore sandels, khaki cargo pants, a black shirt under a white vest, and fleur-de-lys necklace as well as a pair of iFrogz 7067-ERMN EarPollution Ronin Headphones around his neck that were connected to a CD player in his pocket. His friend was wearing black boots, ripped jeans with a trio of belts with one worn normally and the other two crisscrossing, crimson shirt with a white private school-type blazer, black fingerless gloves with black spiked bracelets on both hands, and a metal collar around his neck with three chain links hanging from the front. He had light brown hair that sometimes looked blond in a short and messy style and grey haunted looking eyes with deep cicled underneath from lack of sleep

"Dude! I'm telling you there is something odd going man!" The one in the blazer said. "Yo Gabriel are you even listening to me?" The one with the headphones, Gabriel sighed at his friend. He would often go off on random tangents or rants and not realize that Gabriel was on his way to help him check out the thing he was ranting about. "Wait where the hell are we going?"

"To Sakura Boulevard where these attacks take place like you said." Gabriel replied. "Sheesh Mark you need to pay a bit more attention sometimes." Mark just shrugged like it didn't matter to him. When they arrived they immediatly started to investigate. "I don't really see much. Is there anything else to those rumors you heard?" Mark thought for a moment before he nodded.

"One other thing I heard. They say the attacks are the work of a vampire." Mark said before they heard a rustling in the nearby bush. Mark reached to the back of his belts pulling out a pair of flick blades when out came Class 3-A members Akashi Yuna and Izumi Ako. When he saw them Mark get out of his violent stance as Gabriel just sighed at his friends tendancy to want blood to be spilled. Mark didn't talk much about his past before meeting Gabriel even to Gabriel himself. All he ever said is that it made him who he is. When the girls saw they guys they smiled.

"Oh hello. What brings you over here?" Yuna asked. She saw Mark put his knives away before Gabriel answered.

"We are actually investigating the rumors of the odd attacks that have been going on here." Gabriel replied. "Do you know anything about them?" The guys didn't notice but the girls went defensive when they heard that they were investigating the attacks.

"No nothing at all." Ako said. "I mean we've heard the rumors and all but we haven't seen any one get attacked." Gabriel nodded but Mark didn't look convbinced as he glared at the departing girls. "Yuna-san I don't think they're fooled."

"Well I hope they stop." Yuna said. "I mean if they don't...It will have to kill them and I don't want It to." Yuna said referring to the secret guardian of class 3-A. "I mean they seem like nice guys despite the one in the blazer pulling knives on us. Though from his eyes I would say it was defensive impulse." Yuna stared at a simple looking stone that bound the guardian silently praying for it not to kill the boys if it could help it. As day turned to night Mark's suspision of the girls reached its peak.

"Gabriel those girls know something!" Mark exclaimed. "It wasn't too noticable but they got defensive when you told them what we were doing." Gabriel lookes at Mark like he was crazy at first before slowly he realized that they had seemed defensive.

"Yeah they did. I say we start looking closer to the school." Gabriel suggested. Mark nodded with fervor and they ran towards the school but as soon as they passed the stone the shadows around them began to echo with laughter. "What the hell?"

**" You foolsih humans should have stopped prying into affairs that do not concern you." **A dark and sadistic voice said. **"Despite the praqyers of those girls you must die here and now for getting too close. I am going to enjoy this so take solace in that fact." **Soon the shadows formed into a being that wore the black clothes of a highwayman and a three cornered hat except its face was covered by shadows and it's hands were skeletal claws. Shadowy wings formed on its back and it landed infront of them. **"Now then time for you to perish but know you died at the hands of the legendary Boogeyman!" **The Boogeyman rushed towards Gabriel but Mark kicked his friend out of the way before dodging the horror's claws and pulling out his knives. As Mark and the Boogeyman clashed Gabriel got up and struck at the Boogeyman with a well placed knife hand but his hand went through the horror. "**Oh my! That tickled little human."**

"How did that happen?" Gabriel asked himself as he pulled his hand back but he was too slow and his arm was caught by one of the Boogeyman's claws. "GAH!" The Booegyman laughed at Gabriel's pain. However when the horror struck at Gabriel again Mark got infront of his friend and blocked it.

"Get the hell away from my friend you fairy tale whore!" Mark growled as he and the Boogeyman continued to match blow for slash until finally the Boogeyman slashed Mark across the chest. "Argh...that stings." Mark fell to his knee from the strike but started to get up when he saw the creature going after Gabriel. However Mark's eyes didn't show a desire to protect his friend but a dark lust for blood, destruction, and darkness. When the Boogeyman went to deliver its killing blow on Garbiel Mark ran up knives at the ready and blocked the swipe from the horror. "Come then...show me blood...show me pain...open the door...to death and let me see inside it!" Mark struck visciously at the horror who was surprised by Mark's attitude and suicidal frenzy. While he could not be hurt under normal means, the Boogeyman did still fear being cu by one of the knives in case it could hurt him. However soon the Boogeyman saw an opening and took it, thrusting his claw into Mark's body. "So this...is what lies...beyond...death's door?"

**"Such an insane human." **The Boogeyman said to himself as Mark fell unconscious to the ground. **"What sort of being wishes to see beyond the door? Ah well h'll be no more soon so I guess I better take care of the other one." **Gabriel could only watch as the Boogeyman walked over to him. However soon the horror stopped as a girl in a white and blue outfit appeared. She also had red eyes and white hair and seemed different to Gabriel until he noticed that he could see through her slightly. **"Why are you here? I am the guardian so you should have no need to be here and witness this."**

"I'm sorry but I want you to cease. I will take care of them." The girl said. The boogeyman was about to argue but stopped when the girl put her hands on her incorporeal hips. The horror bowed to her before becoming a shadow and disappearing beneath his rock. The girl then faced Gabriel. "I'll help you so don't worry."

"No...help...Mark...first." Gabriel breathed out pointing to his friend. The girl nodded and glided over to Mark as her hand began to glow and put it on Mark's forehead causing him to glow for a moment. After he stopped glowing the girl floated over to Gabriel and started to do the same thing. "Who...are you?" The girl smiled softly.

"Aisaka Sayo." Was all she said before darkness took Gabriel. When Sayo was done with him she nodded over to Yuna and Ako who were hiding. "We better get them to the infirmary and tell the Dean."

"Chisame is on her way to tell the Dean." Ako said. With that Sayo and Yuna nodded. The three girls were able to get the two boys into the infirmary. After an hour the Dean, Konoe Konoemon arrived in time to see Gabriel wake up. However Gabriel didn't notice anybody as he searched for his friend who was in the bed next to him breathing hard and had grown demonic looking horns and had four sharp fang looking canines. Ako went up to Mark to check if he was okay but when she was right next to her Mark's eyes opened to reveal crimson slitted eyes had replaced his haunted grey ones. He grabbed Ako by the neck and slammed her hard into the ground as he held up his other hand in a claw to finish her off before he realized that it was just Ako.

"Sorry." Mark whispered as everyone stared at him.

"Wow Mark. You should think about joining the WWE." Gabriel said causing Mark to look at him. His friends hair had become white with black stripes in it causing Mark to smirk.

"Why don't you shut up you stupid furry." Mark said before he and Gabriel started to laugh. "Seriously though what is up with your hair?" Gabriel shrugged before they looked around and noticed that they were not alone. "Sup?"

"You two seem lively." The Dean said.

"More like stupid." Chisame said under her breath but Sao heard her.

"Quiet Chisame-san." Sayo said. "No need to be rude."

"Now then, you may be wondering why you look like you do." Konoemon said. "That is because Sayo gave you some of her aura. All the students of Class 3-A are youkai." This threw the two young men for a loop but they kept their mouths shut. "By sharing her aura you have also become youkai but in forms that benefit you the most. From what I can tell You Gabriel Sarrensen have become a fusion of the bloodlines of Byakko and Suzaku and you Mark Frey have become a Sinner demon. Try and focus on what you looked like before you transformed." The two looked at each and shrugged before they concentrated on what they looked like as humans and turned back. "Good. Also now that you are youkai you will be transferred into Class 3-A. Any objections?"

"I don't think we have choice now do we?" Mark asked before he looked over at Sayo. "Though if we did I wouldn't complain."

"Yeah I'll go as well." Gabriel said catching a glimpse at Chisame. "This could prove to be fun."

"Excellent!" Konoemon said. "Well I'll fill out the rest of the papers and be sure to arrive on time boys. You can sleep here to recover." The guys nodded as Konoemon and the girls left.

"So we're youkai now huh?" Mark asked.

"Looks like it. Well I'm going back to sleep." Gabriel said. Mark chuckled forcefully since he was unable to sleep due to events in his past that would continuosly haunt him. Because of this he would just stare at one spot in a recuperative trance.

"Good night man." Mark said as he started to enter his trance. The two knew that things would be different but how different they weren't ready for.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Shorter than I wanted but oh well. Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mahora Monster Academy**

(Watching various different versions of Gee danced by different characters) Hmm...If I knew how I would do a version with the Negima girls.

Asuna: Thank Kami you don't know how.

Shut it Akabaka. Any way do the disclaimer.

Asuna: Fuck you! But since you're too busy being a jack ass fine. The jack ass and his friend Orange do not own Negima. Kaien owns Mark Frey and Orange owns Gabriel Sarrensen.

Chapter 2: The Transfer Students

* * *

><p>Negi looked at his two newet students and was extremely surprised that they were guys. "Well judging from the fact that you two are an exception to the all girls school, you must be youkai." Negi said. Gabriel nodded as Mark just examined the ten year old teacher. The two followed Negi to their classroom as negi walked in to get the girls ready even though four of them already knew they were coming. When they received the signal they walked in. Gabriel was wearing the male version of their uniform normally except he had his jacket open with his headphones and a necklace with the kanji for storm on it while Mark looked a bit more wild by having his white shirt unbuttoned slightly as his tie hung loosely from his neck as well as him wearing his gloves and belts as well as him flashing his wolfish half grin.<p>

"I'm Gabriel Sarrensen. It is a pleasure to meet you." Gabriel said.

"Name's Mark Frey." Mark said simply letting his transformation go around his teeth to show is large canines. The girls paused for a moment before they were glomp attacked by the girls save for a select few. How ever when they looked they saw the guys were already in seats. "Ya missed us ya know." Mark said while chuckling. All of a sudden Tatsumiya Mana drew one of her guns and aimed at Mark but the Sinner had anticipated it and threw a kunai knocking the gun off target before he was in front of mana holding a bowie knife with the point a half inch from her eye. "A gunslinger huh? Too bad at this range I have the advantage."

"A rogue. How disgusting." Mana said with venom in her voice. "You're kind aren't welcome here." Mark merely laughed harshly as his eyes gained the same dark lust they did when he fought the Boogeyman. Mana saw this and glared at him but soon the look in his eyes started to get to her.

"You seem afraid little mercenary." Mark said and Mana could feel his words slither up her spine. "Let me end that fear." Mark drew his knife back before Sayo appeared in front of him. "Oh! Heya Sayo-chan." Mark said but Sayo was not happy.

"Don't you heya Sayo-chan me." Sayo said in a very angry tone of voice. "You were going to stab Mana-san weren't you?" Mark looked at the ghost with a half-hearted apologetic look.

"Yes I was but my reason dates back quite a bit." Mark explained. "Let's just say that rogues and mercs mix about as well as chocolate pudding and guacamole." Mark walked back over to where he was sitting after grabbing his kunai and put his bowie knife away. The class was outright shocked that anyone had gotten the better of Mana and even more so that it was because of some sort of ancient feud.

"Sheesh Mark did you have to make a scene?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Oh wait! I wasn't the horrid merc bitch that pulled a gun out on someone!" Mark roared looking at Mana before he collapsed back into his chair. "Damn...I musn't have recovered enough during my trance last night."

"You should really sleep." Gabriel said but suddenly jumped back when Mark glared at him. "Oh right...that past you won't tell me about."

"You have no idea how lucky you are that you don't know a thing." Mark said as everyone prepared for class. Negi started to teach but halfway through Mark's eyelids started to fall before they finally closed luring him to sleep. However after two minutes Mark woke up with a scream before eight blades were seen going out the window. The blades and Mark's sream startled Gabriel before the lights blew.

"What the hell?" Gabriel asked as Konoemon came in.

"Oh dear. Mark-kun and Gabriel-kun may I speak with you please?" The two young men nodded and followed. They arrived in Konoemon's office and took sat down in a pair of chairs. "It appears your powers are acting up. You'll need to train after school today." The two nodded. "Good. Now then I have two rooms that have space for you to live in. On room is with Ako and Yuna whom you both know. The other room is with Naba Chizuru and Murakami Natsumi."

"If I remember correctly Natsumi is the girl with freckles." Gabriel said. "Because if that's the case I can tell she doesn't like me all too much." Mark nodded and took the roomkey for that room.

"Then I'll go instead." Mark said. "Could be fun." Gabriel nodded as he picked up the key to Ako and Yuna's dorm.

"Thanks man." Gabriel said. Mark only nodded before he walked towards the door.

"I gotta train." Mark said as he left. As a rogue he preferred to train in secret and headed straight into the forest until he found a proper clearing. "Now then...how do I summon those swords?" Mark thought to himself for a moment before he pulled out a special knife called the Wasp that held a carbon dioxide cartridge in the handle before holding it out in front of him. "Blades come forth!" A white light formed around the Wasp before in it turned into a large black sword as eight black blades appeared floating around his back with four behind each shoulder blade making it look like he had wings. "So this is my power huh? Gotta say it's not bad." Mark spent the next hour learning the basics of his new powers including sending the blades like projectiles as well as opening distortions to send the blade through. "Nice. I could definatly get used to this."

"Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy your powers, rogue." Mana said as she walked out of the forest with twin hand guns. "I hope you had your fun. Because I am going to clear out some scum." Mana started to fire at Mark who commanded his blads to create a shield to defend him from the bullets. "You cant play defensive like that for long." Mana'[s guns soon ran out of ammunition and Mark saw this as the perfect chance to counter attack. He sent all eight blades out and had them go through distortions causing Mana to be caught in a bladed cage as Mark ran at her and held his sword to her throat.

"I won't let you live next time." Mark said. "I'm only letting you live this time because I see no need to claim your life but should you give me a reason you'll have no one to blame but yourself be fore my blades drink your blood." Mana looked up and saw the dark lust in Mark's eyes.

"Fine but be careful regardless. If I see a killshot I will take it." Mark only chuckled as he walked away. Mana glared at Mark and lost some control over her illusion causing her skin to become scales of the same color. Meanwhile Gabriel was in a secluded area training with the lightning powers he gained but it wasn't going all to well.

"How did I do this before?" Gabriel asked himself. He then felt some one slap him on the back of the head causing him to turn around to see Chisame.

"Hey, Baka! What were you thinking using your power in class?" Chisame asked.

"I wasn't expecting to." Gabriel replied. Chisame was about to berate him but she remembered he was just turned into a youkai the night before. Chisame looked at him with a bregrudging look.

"Fine. I'm a Lightning Sprite so I can teach you to harness your lightning ability since if I don't you'll give lightning based youkai a bad name." Gabriel nodded as Chisame started to train him on how to hone his lightning based powers. However before they were done Kagurazaka Asuna showed up.

"You there! Cat boy!" Asuna barked. "I don't like you one bit." Gabriel was confused and didn't know why Asuna didn't like him. "So You better get ready!" Asuna's hands turned into wolf like claws and she charged at Gabriel with incredible speed. When Gabriel tried to dodge she cut his arm and kicked him back. "You're no match for me. I'm a Werewolf and we excel at speed. So you might as well give up!"

"Sorry but that isn't my style." Gabriel said as he channeled lightning into his right hand. "But this is!" Gabriel opened his hand and a lightning bolt hit Asuna straight in the face causing her to fall back. "I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"You'll pay for that!" Asuna ran straight for Gabriel again but this time the hybrid charged his entire body and released the lightning in one giant pulse. knocking Asuna out.

"Wow you really fried her Were ass. Not bad." Chisame said. You don't need to worry about her. Her healing capabilities are pretty high so no need get anyone." Gabriel nodded before he walked off to look for his best friend. He looked all over and finally found him sitting on a bench listening to music. Gabriel walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. Mark noticed and took out his earbuds and looked at his friend.

"So how was training?" Mark asked.

"Well Chisame helped me get used to my new lightning powers and I had to fight Asuna who happens to be a Werewolf. How about your training?" Gabriel replied. Mark chuckled a little.

"Suffice it to say I had a second round with Mana." Mark said simply. Gabriel only sighed as he put his headphones on and started to listen to Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragonforce as Mark put his earbuds in listening to Bad Apple. As the two listened to their music Mark pulled out a laptop and started typing on it furiously. "Hmmmm...a bit more and...got it. There a transfer of ten billion yen to my account done flawlessly." Gabriel looked over at Mark and sighed at his hacking.

"Why do you do that?" Gabriel asked as he took off his headphones. Mark shrugged.

"Does it matter? I have the skills so I use them." Mark said simply. "Well any way I think it may be a good idea to get our move over with. I'll see ya tomorrow." Mark got up and headed towards the dorms with Gabriel not far behind. The hybrid made it to his new lodgings first and knocked until Ako answered the door.

"Hey Ako-san. It seems like we're going to be roommates." Gabriel said. Ako smiled and let him in.

"I had heard one of you two would be rooming with me and Yuna. So where's Mark-san?" Ako asked.

"Oh he's with Chizuru and Natsumi. He volunteered for it since I don't think Natsumi likes me too much." Gabriel replied as he sat down on the couch. He turned to Ako who looked worried. "What's the matter Ako-san?" Ako looked at him before turning her head to see Yuna walk out.

"Whoa! Ako-san you look pale." Yuna said. She looked between Ako and Gabriel. "Gabriel-san? So I guess that means you're going to be out roommate but do you have any idea what happened to Ako-san?"

"I have no idea really. All I said was that Mark is rooming with Natsumi and Chizuru. Why is that bad?" Yuna and Ako nodded furiously. "Why is that?"

"Gabriel-san Chizuru is a Black Widow Woman. She eats men as she pleasures them. It's a part of her race's nature." Yuna explained but Gabriel diodn't seem troubled by this at all. "How can you look so calm Gabriel-san? Mark may get eaten!"

"No he won't." Gabriel said. "Mark is the type of guy to ignore adavances and not take any offers of pleasure at face value because of his mysterious past. I wish he would tell me about it." Gabriel then looked at his roommates. "Any way since I'm living here I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ako said. "Oh and so long as no one can see you we can be in out youkai forms in our rooms." Light gathered around Ako before her hair grew and went from gray/silvery to full blown white and now reached the floor. Her skin was now a bright alabaster and her eyes held a slight glow that felt inhuman. Yuna took off her shirt revealing an under shirt with multiple arm holes that were filled by more arms. Gabriel shrugged as he let his hair change color, his hands and feet become claws, and red and gold wings grow from his back. "Interesting. Do you know what kind of youkai you are?"

"From what the Headmaster said last night after you girls left, I'm a fusion of Byakko and Suzaku. What about you two?"

"Oh I'm a Shivite, as in a relation to the goddess Shiva." Yuna said causing Gabriel to nod.

"That would explain the extra arms. What about you Ako-san?"

"Oh me? I'm a Sidhe of the Winter Court of Faery." This caused Gabriel to look at her oddly.

"I thought Winter Court members were supposed to be cruel and deceptive." Gabriel said. Ako chuckled slightly.

"Ordinarily you would be right but as it turns out I am not like the others of my Court. I'm too kind according to Queen Mab." This caused both Gabriel and Yuna to stiffen in shock.

"You never told me you talked to Mab!" Yuna exclaimed. Ako just shrugged as she went to cook dinner. Meanwhile Mark was in his new room talking to Natsumi.

"So what do you have against, Gabriel?" Mark asked while he was working on his computer.

"I don't trust him. I mean I trust you but not him." Natsumi said. "I mean I just get a weird vibe from him."

"Gabriel is a good guy. He's my only friend ever since my past. I don't know what vibe you get from him but it's wrong." Mark said. "Between him and me I'm the bad guy." Mark said as he shut down his computer. "So where's Chizuru-san?"

"Oh she's on her way but you need to becareful around her." Mark shrugged as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. When Chizuru returned the new roommated had dinner before the girls went to bed and Mark layed on the couch, staring at the ceiling in his trance before he heard movement. Mark sat up to see Chizuru in nothing but black lingerie.

"Oh! Evening Mark-kun." Chizuru said but before she could say more she had Mark's blades all aimed at her back.

"Get out of my sight! Now!" Mark roared. Chizuru stood up as calm as could be and smiled as she went to her room. Mark layed back down banishing his blades and re-entered his trance only to break out of it as images of blood, flesh, and sweat entered his mind. "Damn you woman. I guess I will receive very little recovery time tonight." Unbeknownst to Mark he wasn't the only one who needed recovery that night.

"Asuna-san! What happened to you?" Negi asked.

"I tried to rip Gabriel Sarrensen to shreds and he shocked me to unconsciousness." Asuna said. Negi was shocked that Asuna would do a thing like that. "He was lucky though. I will make that Cat Boy pay! I swear it on my honor as a Werewolf!" Negi wanted to talk her out of it but he knw it would be impossible since Werewolves are notoriously stubborn.

* * *

><p>Chapter two everyone! Hope you had fun. Laterz.<p>


End file.
